The Backup Plan
by ElphieTheWicked
Summary: What would happen if Fiyero was actually a backup plan made by the Wizard and Madame Morrible to capture Elphaba for we powers, going into action when Elphaba fled? And what would happen if at the same time, something grew between Elphaba and Galinda, and more than just friendship? (Will be Gelphie!) Possible K for later chapters!
1. Chapter 1 (in progress!)

**Hey! This is set in the musicalverse, and this starts just after the Wizard and I (and during What is this Feeling)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked. I don't own the characters. I don't own any of the songs. I don't own anything ok?! **

"Ok, you have to listen to me. We can't just hope. A power like hers is rare and I'm not going to let this chance slip through. If you want to get rid of the animals, we need something, you know, just in case." Hissed Madame Morrible. She'd not rushed to Emerald City just to set up a meeting between the magical girl and the Wizard. She'd learned the hard way that these things required a backup plan.

"Look, Morrible, I don't know what you want me to do!" Exclaimed the Wizard, throwing his hands up in the air. He'd never got along with the woman but she was his most reliable source of talented magical people and, of course, the brains of the operation. He preferred to be guided by the winds of chance.

"Get someone to capture her! I don't know, some guy ought to do it. We need a well formulated plan, because if she decides she doesn't want to do what we want, we will fall back on this. Knowledge can be very dangerous." Madame Morrible retorted sharply, pacing.

"Isn't it enough to just capture all the animals?! Why do we even need the child?" Complained the Wizard, burying his head in his hands.

"Well what do we want with the animals!? Are we just going to have them in cages, being pretty useless? Or could we create spies from at least some of them?! Especially the monkeys. Imagine an elite group of flying monkey spies to get rid of all animal activity in Oz." Mused Madame Morrible.

The wizard frowned. He didn't know when a 'we' came in to the equation, but now he just wanted to be rid of her, and began to discuss the options they had.

* * *

><p>Within a few hours, she'd returned to Shiz, with a plan that would go into action almost instantly. It was midday, she'd had to leave painfully early to see the Wizard. But now that she'd returned, she saw that Elphaba would have a lesson with her after her current one; history. Suddenly she saw a swarm of youngsters from the history block, out too early. She made her way towards Galinda.<p>

"Miss Upland, what's happening here?" She demanded. The girl glared at her slightly, clearly not favouring her as a good person in her books.

"Doctor Dillamond let us go early. That lesson is history now." She snapped, causing her little group of followers to titter with some form of pathetic laughter. She rolled her eyes.

"Very well." Replied Madame Morrible. The child annoyed her greatly, always so over dramatic, and with bigger fish to fry than to fret over that pathetic blonde, she made her way to Dr. Dillamond's room. Upon arriving, she found the class mainly empty.

"I heard there was some sort of disturburance in class. Are you alright, Doctor?" She started. She knew exactly what was wrong, for she'd set up the disturbance herself. Luckily, she thought, it would be a slight advantage on her side. Then she spotted the verdant girl still in the class.

"Oh, Miss Elphaba, you're still here! I thought you would have been on your way to my seminar by now." She exclaimed in the most convincing way she could muster. She knew exactly why the girl was there. To care for the poor animal. It was in her nature. She was about to reply, but something, or someone, she expected, stopped her. It was time to play the guilt card that she was so talented at. Yes, one of the talents she kept hidden for her own private uses.

"But what? I do hope I have not misplaced my trust in you. Magic is a very demanderating mistress, and if one has ambitions of meeting the Wizard." She scolded, lightly as if to a friend. She needed the girl to trust her, and to suspect nothing.

"I'm sure Doctor Dillamond sees my point." She added slyly, turning on her heels and exiting the scene. Yes, everything was going even better than she'd even planned, she thought, as she saw the man drawn carriage being pulled through the gates.

It was Showtime.


	2. Chapter 2 (May still be edited later!)

Elphaba growled, picking up her book from the floor. Who in the name of Oz had the right to so carelessly ram into her? As her roommate had so eloquently put it earlier, the artichoke was well and truly steamed. She took a few stubborn strides towards the bearer of the carriage, and glared at him pointedly. "Hey!" She exclaimed angrily, thumping her fist into the side of the carriage. "Be quiet miss, you'll disturb him!" Replied the man pulling the cart, annoyed. "I certainly will! Hey, you! Wake up!" Elphaba yelled, shaking the person asleep in the green vehicle. "Young lady, do you realize who this is?!" The man gasped, trying to move Elphaba away from him as his passenger awoke. "I don't care who he is! Your cart nearly knocked me over and you're sleeping!" Elphaba growled. "Of course, it's daytime. Well, see you soon, Avaric. I'm sure I won't last any longer at this school then I did at any of the others." Replied the man, getting out of the cart and performing some sort of hand slapping ritual with his friend, before waving to him as he left, pulling the emerald buggy. "Is this really how you go through life? Nearly knocking people over and not even noticing them?!" Demanded Elphaba, still seething. "Well maybe the driver saw seen and thought it meant go." Snarled the man in retort, before the green girl stormed off in discontent.

Only a small while later, the whole university was buzzing. A party would be held at the Ozdust, by the new student. Fiyero, a prince of some description. And if that wasn't bad enough, Galinda seemed to have hooked up with him. She was annoyed at the news, until she spoke to her sister, to find that her roommate had helped Boq to ask Nessa to the dance. She felt something stir within her; gratitude. To look after her sister was all she was here for, she reminded herself, and so it was not her duty to go forming opinions on others. And clearly, she was in debt to the blonde. She resolved to go and see Madame Morrible immediately.

Madame Morrible paced up and down. How would she make this fit into the plan, with the blonde now in her seminar? She'd just delivered the wand, as requested by Elphaba, to the party which she'd heavily advised Elphaba not to attend, but would the little witch listen? She knew that the relationship between the girls was tense, however she could see it growing even if they couldn't. Plus her plans had already been hijacked by the blonde, as she had firmly attached herself to the Prince. Though she had to admit, Fiyero truly was an excellent actor. She'd go as far as to say that he didn't even know the plan. But they'd run through it already. Somehow, he would capture Elphaba if anything went wrong. And then she realised... Yes! If Galinda fell for Fiyero, and then all of a sudden went to Elphaba, Galinda and Elphaba would no-longer remain friends, meaning that when the trap was revealed, Elphaba would be isolated from everyone, giving her no-one to turn to. Then she'd be forced to comply. Of course, that's if she didn't comply anyway. Suddenly, she felt glad that girls had petty fights over boys. Over the years it had been the bane of her life, adolescents coming to her weeping over stolen hearts. Now at least some good would come of this experience.

Meanwhile, Elphaba arrived at the ballroom, placing her pointed hat on her head. A gift from Galinda, and as seen as she owed her her sisters happiness, she supposed she ought to wear it. As well as having arranged something else for her. Then she entered the hall. She regretted it almost immediately as people muttered about her loose, dark dress, and of course her unique headwear. She pulled it off her head, before she spotted Galinda clutching Fiyero in a corner, and remembered why she had it on. Fearlessly, she replaced it and walked to the centre of the room. Every pair of eyes were on her, and she was determined not to let it bother her. Pushing everyone to the back of her mind, she made up a beat in her head, and began to dance to it. After perhaps a minute, Galinda approached her, tapping her lightly on her shoulder, startling her. "May I cut in?" She asked, before demonstrating a few moves. Eagerly, Elphaba copied. Galinda knew that no-one would dare be mean to Elphaba if she was doing the exact same thing.

*For good comes on on my earphones and I start sobbing. Gelphie feels damnit!*


	3. Chapter 3

"Ball gown!" Galinda shouted, holding her training wand out, pointed at Elphaba's simple black dress. Elphaba frowned.

"Ball Gown!" She repeated, swinging the useless piece of plastic.

"Is this thing even on!?" She exclaimed, whacking it onto her bed a few times for good measure.

"Do you want me to try?" Asked Elphaba. After a short discussion, Galinda had decided to give her a makeover, starting with her dress. Elphaba had told her... friend... the word still felt strange, but she'd told Galinda basically a summary of her life. Not before her roommate had announced her surprise engagement to Fiyero, of course. And now, here she was, stood in the middle of their apartment, becoming 'popular' as Galinda put it.

"No, I've got it... Oh just wear the frock, it's pretty!" She exclaimed, flinging away the wand. Suddenly, her friend squealed, bobbing around oddly.

"Now for the finishing touches!" She grinned, removing the flower from her own hair, and directing Elphaba to the bed so that she was the right height for the flower of be slid into her raven hair. Elphaba was shocked for a moment, with Galinda pressed so closely against her. She didn't expect many people would get this near her, least of all Galinda! What could someone so perfect ever see in her?! Suddenly a mirror was held up to her green face.

"Why, Miss Elphaba! You're beautiful!" She exclaimed. Elphaba's heart leapt. There's no way she could let Galinda know the way she was feeling as she said that. She reprimanded herself inwardly. She couldn't feel that way towards her newly found friend!

"I... I have to go!" She stammered, fleeing.

* * *

><p>"Fiyero, have you forgotten the purpose for which we brought you here?" Snapped Madame Morrible.<p>

"No, but you said that it would be most effective if I got close to Galinda first!" Fiyero replied, angry at having been dragged from the party, even if his girlfriend had already since left. The girlfriend that he wasn't even supposed to really be with.

"We are shaking things up tomorrow, Princie. You need to get close to her somehow. If she reacts how I want her to, how I hope she will, she'll run away with the lion cub that will accompany Dr.D's replacement. You must help her and get closer to her, understood?!" She commanded. The Prince nodded in reply.

"Good. You may leave. Remember the plan, Fiyero." She reminded him, dismissing his company. Now she must return to her suite and see to Nessarose. Tomorrow would be an interesting day indeed.

* * *

><p>Fiyero stormed from the Head's office. He was sick of playing by the rules of someone else's games. What if he genuinely wanted to be with someone? Nope, because he was born into a league of alliances to the Wizard and they had some grand plan to capture the green witch and use her. They didn't even know if they'd need the plan yet, for Oz's sake! How he would love to warn her. He had to drag himself to a party with his 'girlfriend' while the munchkin who loved his girlfriend took the girl he loved! A date swap would have done well, Boq could have Galinda, as long as he could have Nessarose. The beautiful sister of the girl he'd have to get with the next day. What a mess he'd gotten into. Curse the Wizard and his accomplice.<p>

Suddenly, he spotted someone walking around. Someone who was unmistakably green. She was pacing, and looked to be talking to herself. Hopefully she hadn't seen him. Pretending to like her shouldn't be hard, he assured himself. He was sick of the 'shallow' and 'brainless' approach he'd been forced to take anyway. The only thing he hated was the reason he'd have to pretend to like her: to make sure she was left completely isolated and defenceless. Does someone so caring and gentle deserve that? Hadn't the poor girl suffered enough at the hands of her father, let alone the Wizard! Let alone the person that she would hopefully come to love.

But hopefully wasn't the right choice of words.

He found himself praying, begging that she wouldn't fall for him. He didn't want to hurt Elphaba.

Quickly, before he was spotted, he retreated to his room.


End file.
